Change in the timeline
by chaser10
Summary: What would it be like if Harry Potter went to Hogwarts with Lily and James and all the characters that are adults in the book but are young in this story. PLEASE REVIEW
1. It's the Potters

Potter Manor was the grandest Manor in history. Some people even went as far to say that it was better than Hogwarts but that was an exaggeration. Harry Potter on his bed staring up at the charmed ceiling above his head. He was slightly in a meditating state until his brother James Potter entered his bedroom without permission like he usually did. "Hey Bro. Mum wants us down stairs in the next few minuets so get your lazy carcass of that lump you call a bed" said James with his customary smirk when Harry knew he was just playing him up.

Harry chuckled and laughed at how much James wanted to go back for their fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry knew that James just wanted to get on Lily Evans good side but he never would unless he got more mature. Lily had often asked why James wasn't like Harry in his behavior. Unknown to James, Harry and Lily were very good friends as they were very similar character's.

Harry groggily, swayed his muscular and strong not to mention slightly long legs over the edge of the four poster bed. Harry had always been taller than James and James often complained about the un fairness of it while Harry only teased his brother about it. Even though they were the same age and there birthdays weren't that far apart but Harry being the slightly older one. Harry strode over to his wardrobe and pulled the oak door open revealing a rather large set of cloths. Every morning, Harry had trouble picking out what cloths to wear and it was about twenty minuets until he eventually ever made a decision. James often complained about it when they needed to leave but Harry just ignored him and his complaining. Harry pulled out an emerald green top what showed off his muscular chest and arms rather well. He wasn't one for showing off but he didn't think that it was bad to show of your body once in a while. He wasn't like his brother when James was in front of Lily. The things James did to impress Lily were countless and Harry knew they were as Lily had said to Harry on a number of occasions that she often just picked them up and gave them to another person and wrote that persons name on address but she always left James's name on the letter making the person who she gave it to think that James Potter was interested in them when it was actually Lily Evans who he was interested in. This had caused girl after girl to crowd around him and declare them undying love for him again and again. That was why, half the time, Harry just kept away from James and left his slightly younger brother all the questions what was being thrown at him in whether he wanted to go out with them.

Harry then picked out some loose jeans and pulled them on over his freshly new on boxers. Harry sprayed some deodorant and pulled the t-shirt over his head and made his way to where the pendant Panther hung on the end of a thing golden chain. Harry had been given that by his parents as they knew he was a Panther animagus and they always beamed when the topic came up in a family conversation. No one told the Ministry that he was an animagus, well, not until he was of age and then they would tell them that he was an animagus as it was considered illegal for an underage witch or wizard to be an animagus. James was almost an animagus but he wasn't quit there along with his friends, Sirius Black and Remus Petigrew had been expelled from the school last year when they found out that he had the dark mark. None of his friends what included James's little group ever talked to him again in shame that he had betrayed them but they were also ashamed at themselves that they had made friends with a Death Eater in the making on the Hogwarts express.

Harry made his way down into the kitchen while finishing tieing the necklace up on the back of his neck. Harry sat opposite James and helped himself to some of the food what had been laid out in a kind of celebration what Harry wasn't aware of.

"Is there something happening what I'm not aware of" asked Harry in a confused voice. He looked around and saw that James was also slightly confused at how much food had been set out. They all knew that Sirius wasn't coming otherwise there would be reason to set out all the food as Sirius could eat the contense of an Elephant if he wanted to but, fortunately for them, he didn't.

"There is" answered Elizabeth Potter. Harry couldn't help but notice that she was slightly giddy in happiness at something but Harry didn't think that anything special was happening before he and James left for school today.

"Alright boy's. Finish of your breakfast and then i will tell you what is going on" said Elizabeth who still was wearing a very giddy smile. Charles Potter just grinned at his wife's happiness and went to the dining table and started filling his plate up with some sausages and eggs what had been laid out by Elizabeth herself.

James shrugged his shoulders and went on to stuff as many items of food into ones mouth as he could. Harry just shook his head and looked skeptically at his mother as if not believing what he was hearing. Harry slowly proceeded to eat his food very slowly while looking at his parents with disbelief written in his eyes.

After about half an hour of eating there lunch, Elizabeth gathered the plates and skipped over to the sink and magically started to clean the plates with a swish of her wand. "Alright Mum. You've held it off for long enough now. What is this about" stated Harry while he was running his hand through his hair, something he got from his father and it seemed that James had as well as he ran his hand through his black hair.

"Well, you see. It's not easy to explain but you know that me and your father love each other don't you" started Elizabeth with a kind smile.

"You remind us of that every day. It's disgusting" said James with a sickening sound as if he was being sick.

"You wont think that when you've got Lily Evans all over you" teased Harry, even though he knew it was never ever going to happen. James blushed as Weasley red and looked away from the table with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Enough boys. Now, me and your father love each other and you do something when two people love each other" added Elizabeth like she was explaining it to a five year old.

"Mum, we are not five so will you just say and leave the mushy stuff we already know about and that includes sex" said Harry without hesitating. Harry had started to form something in his mind on what they were going to tell them but Harry thought that James was still so clueless because his face had confusion written all over it. Harry never knew how his brother could be so dumb and him be so smart. It was no wonder why Lily didn't like him as he needed to wisen up a bit as Harry knew that his brother had it in him he just needed to start studding and start to give up the pranks but he knew that James never would do that if his life depended on it.

"Well, I'm pregnant" finished Elizabeth doing exactly what Harry had asked her to do. Harry knew this was coming so he wasn't very surprised when she announced it and just smiled encouragingly at his mum and dad and started for the living room to floo over to his best friend, Andrew Abbott.

James just looked at his parents like they were mad. He was going to be a big brother and wouldn't get teased all the time by Harry. James was so excited that he ran at his parents and hugged them with great force. He didn't know why but he wanted to. James felt Elizabeth's stumoch and and felt a slight bump.

"How far along are you" asked James with delight evident in his voice.

"I am about 3 months along so it wont be any time soon baby" responded Elizabeth what got a scowl from James.

"I'M NOT A BAY" shouted James frustrated. Whenever she called Harry it, he just shrugged it of and smiled at her and took no notice of James's teasing.

"Anyway, can i got to see if Sirius is alright" asked James with a hopeful expression. Elizabeth didn't have time to answer as someone came out the floo network and strolled into the kitchen and tried his best to hid the gash on his leg.

"Sirius, what the hell happened this time" said James who was kneeling down to tend to his best friends leg with a large and concerned expression on his face.

"Nothing happened to my leg, i just tripped when i exited the floo here" lied Sirius with a hopeful look on his face.

"Nice lie Sirius but i know that there is nothing what would give you a gash like you have. A Bruis, yes, but not a gash as there is nothing sharp apart from a rug and I'm pretty sure that that isn't all that sharp" explained James with a calculating look on his face.

"Fine, my parents punished beat me an hour ago because i had stollen one of Bellatrix's dark arts book" replied Harry who looked on on in shame at the floor.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Sirius. It's your parents who should feel ashamed at what they did and what they have done in the past" reasoned James with a caring look what simbalized that he cared a great deal for his best friend.

"I don't why I'm ashamed of being abused, i just fell that's it's my fault" answered Sirius without the usual joyfulness and his voice wasn't full of laughter and banter that it usually was.

"Mate, you shouldn't feel ashamed as i basically just want to go over to your house and strangle your parents. Better yet, we could play a prank on them". As soon as James had said that, Sirius suddenly lit up with happiness and they both went up to James's room to discuss what kind of pranks they could do. Sirius wasn't quit as happy as he usually was but he wasn't exactly unhappy. He was being Sirius Black who always hid his pain well from people he doesn't know but people he knows well. They can always tell when he's trying to hide something big.

 **ABBOTT HOUSE**

Harry emerged from the Abbott's floo. He looked around to see if there was any activity going on but when he called out, there was no answer. Harry frowned and made his way to the old wooded door what he knew led into the kitchen. Harry knew that Andrew never slept in and was always an early riser. Harry opened the door, well, he tried. Harry had so much resistance coming from the door that he couldn't even open it properly to see if anyone was in there. Harry finally opened the door only to see that Andrew and his girlfriend, Emily Bones were snogging and Andrew had Emily pinned up to the door while his hands explored hungrily around her very attractive body. But boys always said that Emily had nothing against Lily Evans's body. Harry had eventually made his way through the door. Andrew suddenly pulled away from Emily while looking like he had been caught red handed.

"Don't let me interrupt" said Harry with a Slytherin smirk even though he was in Gryfindor along with his brother however, Andrew was in Hufflepuff along with Emily.

"Harry, i didn't hear you come in" started Andrew who still had a very red blush on his cheeks.

"I can see why" cu in Harry who also felt slightly embarrassed at catching two of his best friends in a very compromising position.

"Well, you see, it kind of got out of hand as my parents went out for the day and i kind of took the opportunity to have a little kiss with Emily" stuttered Andrew with very little bravery.

"A little kiss" stated Harry with very raised eyebrows.

"OK, a big kiss but it's the same thing" corrected Andrew while Emily was just grinning with a smugness about her.

"Just because you don't have a girlfriend Harry doesn't mean that you can take it out on my handsome boyfriend here" stepped in Emily. Harry knew she was joking by the way her blue eyes shone.

"Well, i don't really need a girlfriend thank you" replied Harry with a grin.

"Come on Harry. There good things to have and plus you can count on them when you go to them that they will get you out of a bad mood" stated Andrew with a joyful grin.

"Right, so, how have you been Emily" asked Harry trying to steer away the conversation to where he saw it going.

"I've been fine thanks. Nothing much has happened other than regular visits to Andy here but apart from that, nothing" answered Emily who rapped her hand around Andrews waist. Harry just pretended to look away in embarrassment at the two in front of him.

"Well, i better be off. Meet you two at the platform in an hour" announced Harry as he made his way back over to the floo network and made his way back to Potter Manor where he came across Sirius getting treatment for his leg.

"Hey Sirius, how you doing" asked Harry to Sirius who was plotting something with James while Elizabeth healed the cut on Sirius's leg.

"Fine Harry. How's Andrew and your holidays been" replied Sirius without looking up from the piece of paper on the table.

"Yeah, Andrews fine and my holidays, nothing much has happened" answered Harry, making his way to his room across the hall to get his stuff ready.

An hour later, they were all ready to go with Sirius returning to Black Manor and James eventually getting everything together. Harry very much looked forward to the year coming up at Hogwarts.

 **A/N=**

 **HI GUYS. PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK IF LILY WAS TO GET TOGETHER WITH HARRY. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE SOON SO GET READY.**

 **WITH REGARDS**

 **WOLFLOVERMG**


	2. Who doesn't want Lily Evans?

Chapter 2: Who doesn't want Lily Evans?

 **PLATFORM NINE-THREE QUARTERS**

The Potter Family came through the wall separating platform's nine and ten. When Harry emerged, he looked around to see people all bustling up and hugging their respective children good bye. Harry was never that bothered if his parents just said goodbye and good luck for the school year. Infact, he sometimes wished that they would do that instead of hugging them and crying while stuttering that they will miss them.

In truth, Harry was somewhat excited about his fourth year at Hogwarts. He heard that there was some kind of big event going on there and personally, he hoped that it was something to do with quiditch. He loved the sport and so did James, James played seeker for the Gryffindor team while Harry played a chaser. Some people called him the best chaser that Hogwarts had ever seen but Harry just though that he was a regular chaser. Even Lily Evans liked watching her friend play and that was saying something as she felt passionately that quiditch was a stupid sport and pointless. Harry disagreed with her but he didn't take it hard as when Lily got something on her mind, it was rather hard to mover her way from the truth.

Harry looked back behind him to see that James was just coming through the barrier. Their parents were behind as his mum dabbed her eyes as tears started to fall. James just looked at Harry and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Harry chuckled back but didn't say anything.

Harry walked over to his father and gave him a manly hug to say goodbye. However, his mum pulled him into a bear hug. He wheezed but nothing he said or did made his mum release him. When Harry was finally released, it was his brother's turn. James didn't like it at all but didn't complain as much as Harry did. Harry, again, shook his head and pulled his trunk while waving at his parents. Harry walked until he found a door to enter the scarlet train. Harry trudged down the hallway in his favarought Dragon Hide boots. He had gotten them for his birthday last year and they still fit perfectly.

Harry found a compartment what was empty right at the end of the train. He heaved open the compartment door and lifted his trunk to the top rack. He took a seat near the window overlooking the still busy platform. He looked over at his parents and saw that James still hadn't gotten away. Harry laughed hard. He then saw the Abbott family walk through the barrier and onto the platform.

Harry nearly had a heart attack when there was a rapid knock on the glass of the compartment. He quickly swivelled round in his lush seat with his wand firmly in his grip. He looked towards the door to see his best friends girlfriend, Emily Bones. Harry gestured her inside with his hand and made a patting motion on the seat on the other side of the compartment.

"Hi Harry, didn't mean to scare you like that" stated Emily as she gingerly took a seat facing him.

"Ah, don't worry, at first I thought you were Lucius Malfoy, the dick head" responded Harry with venom. It was well known through the whole school about the rivalry between them two. Right from day one they didn't get along and after three years of being in the same school, they were no different (A/N they are only just starting their fourth year so they have only done three whole years).

"So, where is my boyfriend" asked Emily with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Just come through the barrier actually, desperate to greet him even though you only saw him a few hours ago" teased Harry with a smirk.

"I am actually, you will know what it's like when you get a girlfriend" countered Emily.

"We don't need to talk about that" cut in Harry with a growing blush.

"You don't have one, right Harry" asked Emily who now had a broad smile.

"NO, I certainly do not" answered Harry with an alarmed look on his face. Emily just nodded in agreement and started watching the people go buy to compartment.

"You know, it's quit surprising that you don't have a girlfriend. If your brothers anything to go buy then you would have had loads by now" stated Emily, turning back to Harry.

"Well, unlike my immature brother, I am waiting and not going around flirting with every girl in the school" responded Harry, who didn't look back her way. Emily just lightly giggled and turned towards the window to stare at the platform what was rapidly decreasing in people as people either left back through the barriers or got on the train to Hogwarts.

Andrew finally found them talking in their compartment. Emily sprung up at the sight of him and flung her legs around his waist and crashed her lips against his. Harry averted his eyes for a few moments until they were done.

"Hey mate, how are you doing" asked Harry once they were finally done.

"Alright now thanks for asking" responded Andy with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"I bet you are alright now" responded Harry with a grin and a strange twinkly in his eye. It would take a stupid person not to notice that Harry was jealous of his best friend. Harry was jealous every time he looked at them kissing. He wished that it was Lily and him their instead of Andy and Emily snogging their instead. Andy noticed that Harry started to look down and suddenly knew the reason. He wanted to make it his mission to get Harry a girlfriend but Harry insisted that he didn't need any assistance in that area.

It had been about an hour until someone of any relevance passed by their compartment. It was, in fact, Lily Evans. She stopped when she saw who was int heir and opened the compartment and looked around. Harry looked at the door and his breath caught in his throat. He looked at Lily and all he saw was beauty. She wore a skirt what showed of her long,m pale but slightly tanned legs perfectly. He love heart shaped face and her brilliant curves what had already started growing. Harry couldn.t believe his view of her. She also wore a too small top for her what showed of a part of her stomach what made Harry stare. Harry quickly averted his eyes as best he could. He couldn't be caught staring at her brilliant red hair what he so wanted to run his hand through that moment. He w2as very surprised as Lily didn't usually dress like she was today.

"Ah, I've been looking for you three" stated Lily as she wondered into the compartment tasking one of the only seats what was next to Harry. She didn't notice when she sat down, Harry cursing under his breath. Andy, however, did notice and struggled to keep from laughing out.

Lily folded her legs over each other and started to rapidly chat to Emily who was across from her. Harry had to will up all his power not to look over at her. He started a game of chess with Andy but got nowhere as he was very distracted. Andy noticed but didn't say anything as he wanted to keep his head on and didn't want it blown up.

It had only been about an hour before James and Sirius showed up in the compartment door. James completely ignored Harry and instead stared and started to drool at the sight of Lily.

"Something you need Potter" asked Lily with an irritated tone in her voice.

"May I be the first to say that you look stunning today, Darling" responded James, ignoring the question. Harry cringed at the remark and wondered how his brother had got so many girlfriends all ready.

"Why thank you but you were not the first to say I looked lovely" replied Lily with a sickly sweet edge to her naturally sweet voice.

"O really, who called you beautiful today then" asked James with an annoyed look on his face. Harry tried so hard not to laugh.

"My father, he was saying it as a compliment and if you are here to win me over than you can think again, Potter"

"You don't call me brother by his last name" complained James.

"Your brother has a name" snapped Harry in annoyance that James was completely ignoring him.

"Oh right, why don't you call Harry by his last name" corrected James with a tilt of the head.

"Because Harry doesn't go after every girl in the school, isn't immature, actually has a competent brain and complements people naturally and doesn't want to win them over" snapped Lily with a little bit of venom. There was a reason Harry never wanted to get on his friends bad side.

"Oh come on, you know you can't resist my good looks" said James whipping his hair around in a circle. Unlike Harry's messy raven balck hair, James had inherited his mothers light brown hair (A/N I know James's hair is supposed to be black but I wanted to change the brothers hair colour).

Lily just rolled her eyes. In truth, she did fine him a little attractive but in her opinion, he was nowhere near as attractive as Harry was in body, height and hair.

"Why don't you go and find your own compartment, James" asked Harry politely.

"We were just doing that" answered James as he wondered from the doorway with Sirius Black following like a lost puppy.

"Why does Black always follow Potter around like a lost puppy" asked Lily with curiosity to the people in the compartment.

"No idea, I think that it's James who comes up with all the pranks they do and Sirius admires them" replied Harry with a shrugging of the shoulders.

It was about another hour when the four were dressed, which pleased Harry as Lily was not revealing some much now. He wanted to see parts of her but not in public.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSooooooooooo, It's Potter and his little crew" snarled Lucius Malfoy from the door.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to my brother, Malfoy?" answered Harry with a questioning look.

"Maybe, but I passed here first so I though I would entertain you with my presence" stated Malfoy.

"We were entertaining ourselves before you showed up, Malfoy" answered Harry who was now looking out the window.

"Heard something big is happening this year, a tournament my dad said, I thin I will win it if it has anything to do with quiditch" said Lucius , confidently.

"I am sure it will" cut in Andy, not wanting to start an argument between the two of them. Malfoy nodded his head and made his way out the door. Harry just shook his head and returned to looking out the window.

It was about ten minutes before the train stopped at Hogsmead station. James and Sirius were making all these snide jokes to the first years and telling them how they get sorted. Harry looked to his right to see Lily shaking her head at the two of them and muttering under her breath about immature people. Harry chuckled a little but it wasn't enough for Lily to hear him.

Harry, Lily, Andy and Emily all found a carriage and set off towards Hogwarts.

"Do you think what Malfoy said was true, that there really is a tournament going on this year" asked Andy who had a slightly worried face on.

"Probably, I heard that there was something big going on but it could just be that the castle will be knocked down and replaced" said Harry, sarcastically. He said the first bit truthfully but decided to joke on the next part.

"Don't be silly Harry, they probably just have a duelling completion or something" cut in Lily, logically.

"I agree with Lily" added Emily and right then they were by the castle entrance. Harry stepped out first and stretched his hand out to help Lily out next. Lily smiled graciously at him and took his hand and helped herself down. Andy was out next and stretched his hand out to let Emily out.

When they got within the walls of the castle, the first person the encountered was professor Flitwick who was telling all the prefects and heads where to go. Lily waved at her favarought teacher who waved enthusiastically back at her. Harry just shook his head in amazement. It was true that he did have a favarought teacher of Professor McGonagall but he never showed that she was his favarought.

They reached the great all first and it was rather strange to see it empty except from the teachers table where all the teachers apart from Hagrid, McGonagall and Flitwick were already seated. Dumbledore raised his glass up to them and a twinkle in his eye. Dumbledore had always favoured Harry over a lot of students as he saw that he had marvellous potential and as that was rare, he didn't want him to go down the root a certain Dark Lord took.

Harry and Lily took a seat at the Gryffindor table while Andy and Emily where holding hands and made their way towards the Hufflepuff table.

All the students had started filling in and talking rapidly. The doors then opened revealing all the new first years led by McGonagall. She slightly smiled at Harry as she passed. Harry was surprised at this as she had never done that before. There was a lot of things happening at Hogwarts's what had never happened before recently.

Then Dumbledore stood up to make his start of year announcement.

"This year, is a special year as the castle will not just be occupied with us, we are holding….."

A/N=

 **OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH, CLIFF HANGER. LET ME KNOW WHAT HE IS ABOUT TO SAY. I THINK YOU CAN GUESS BUT I HAVE DONE IT BECAUSE I WANT TO WRITE A LOT OF ACTION AND I DON'T WANT IT BORING FOR YOU GUYS. PLEASE REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN SOON AND ABOUT THE REST OF THE SOTRY SO FAR.**

 **WITH REGARDS,**

 **WOLFLOVERMG**


	3. End of a friendship

Chapter Three: Tri-wizard tournament

 **WHERE LAST CHAPTER LEFT OF**

"…..the tri-wizard tournament" finished Dumbledore as he didn't get to say anything after that as the whole school went up into rapid talking.

"SILENCE" shouted Dumbledore in an authoritive way. The chatting ceases immediately.

"Good, now, for those who do not know what the tri-wizard tournament is. It is where a collection of schools come together to compete and one school is allowed to enter one student to represent their school. Mr Barty Crouch is here to discuss the details with you" boomed Dumbledore who stood to the side to let an average in height man take the stage. The man didn't look like he kept himself very good as he had shabby cloths on. His bears was drenched as it looked like he had been drinking a lot.

"Right, as Professor Dumbledore had already said, the tri-wizard tournament is being held here. Now, I need not worry as if you are under seventeen than you can't enter….." need not worry was the wrong words as the whole hall went into uproar about this rule as a lot of people under the age of seventeen wanted to enter but obviously weren't aloud.

Harry was delighted that he couldn't enter but when he looked over at James, he saw his brother complaining about not being able to enter and how unfair it was. Harry was thinking that he wouldn't be saying that if he had his head cut off or something like that. Or face a dragon for that matter. Harry chuckled at the vision of his brother being chased around on his broomstick by a spikey Dragon with a low of what looked like teeth on his back.

When Harry heard that everyone had again started talking loudly, he turned his attention back to the front where he saw that Barty Crouch had just given up and took a seat back at the table behind the staff table. Harry found this odd as when they came in, there was no table behind the staff table. Harry just shook the memory of and thought that he just wasn't paying enough attention.

"You ok Harry, thought you zoomed out then" asked Lily from his right. He noticed that the food had finally appeared.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about my brother trying to enter the tournament" replied Harry as he started to pile potato after potato onto his silver plate.

"Now that is a sight I would love to see. At least I would teach your brother that he isn't the best at everything" exclaimed Lily while looking down the table at James scoffing his face with mash potato. She then looked at the pile of potatoes on Harry's plate.

"What is it with Potters and potatoes" asked Lily to herself but Harry heard her.

"I don't know, I just like them" responded Harry even though it was a rhetorical question.

"You weren't meant to answer that Harry" said Lily while digging into her chicken.

"Whoops" said Harry even though he didn't mean it. One of Lily's dormates than came down the table to join them.

"Alright there Lily" greeted Marietta Isborne with a smile. She then looked at Harry and her cheeks went Weasley red.

"Hi Marietta" responded Lily with a fond smile. "Have a good summer" added Lily.

"It was alright, didn't get up to much" responded Marietta. "How was your summer Harry" mumbled Marietta, barely audible.

"What was that Marietta" asked Harry, even though he had heard her.

"I said, how was your summer?" she asked again, going even redder if that was possible.

"Oh, it was alright, I mean, didn't get up to much really" answered Harry with a genuine smile. He did think that Marietta was attractive, she had Raven black hair but very pale skin, almost ghost like. She had curves in all the right places and wasn't too fat either. But she didn't have a hell of a lot of confidence and that sometimes annoyed Harry somewhat but it didn't stop him trying to be friends with her.

"So, Lily, what do you think of all this tournament nonsense" asked Marietta, changing the subject.

"I don't think it's a good idea, I mean, there's already a hell of a lot of students here and I don't fancy it getting even more crowded. But, I do think that it is a good chance to make friends and see how our school is against other schools" replied Lily with a thoughtful tone. Harry shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Lily would think about making friends with the opposite schools they were up against. But, Harry could see the point and thinking about it, it wasn't a bad idea. But he bet the James wouldn't even thing about making friends with the enemy, as he would call it.

Harry looked across the hall towards Andy who was laughing at something one of his dormates had said to him. He then made eye contact with Harry and made a saluting gesture towards him. Harry did the same back. Lily laughed when she realised what they were doing. Every time they would come to the great hall, they would salute each other from the other end of the hall.

But all good things had to come to an end when Severus Snape came over.

"Lily, how was your summer" asked Severus is a calm manor, he tried to ignore the snide remarks what James was making about him not being welcome their. Harry personally didn't mind Severus as he never really did anything mean to him and to an extent James. He was, however, jealous of James as James always was in contact range of Lily and had a chance to get to go out with her. He never told anyone that he had a crush on Lily Evans. Like a lot of other people.

"It was fine thanks Severus, how was yours" answered Lily with a smile towards her first friend. Before Severus got to answer, James had to make himself known, along with the rest of the Marauders as they called themselves.

"Hey Snape, what you doing with us Gryffindor's" remarked James with a testing tone. Harry tried to make gestures towards James to go away but James took no notice along with Sirius Black. Remus Lupin was the only smart one and went away back to his seat. Harry always thought that Remus made a bad mistake in joining the Marauders as he had so much potential and it was being wasted on people who only pulled pranks and bullied Slytherins.

"I wanted to speak to my friend, Potter. Is that to much to ask for" snapped Severus who was going for his wand already.

"Listen Snape, go back to that little hell hole where you belong and that is not with us. Go to people who actually want you around but I will never know the reason why" spat James. Harry was very tired of this.

James then drew his wand and fired a stunner at Snape in front of the whole school. Snape threw up a shield and repelled the stunner. James got even more annoyed and threw at him a tickling jinx. Snape moved to the side and let it hit the ground where he was. Snape then threw his own jinx what caught Sirius Black instead of his target. Snape didn't care, as long as it was one of the other, they were the same to him. Sirius then got annoyed and started joining in the duel.

Lily then had had enough and snatched the wand from the nearest person to her. That happened to be Severus Snape.

"Give me my wand back Lily" snapped Severus. James and Sirius started upping the attacks and Snape had to start really dodging.

"Boy's, stop it" screeched Lily in desperation. James and Sirius finally stopped attacking now. Lily then handed Severus back his wand.

"Now, Potter, Black, you two had better stop it, and you shouldn't have retaliated, Severus" nagged Lily with a pointed finger.

"I don't need you to tell me what I should and what I shouldn't do, Mudblood" sneered Severus with a blank face. The shock what came over Lily's face was unimaginable. Harry looked in hatred at Snape who he now hated. James and Sirius had shocked faces but with fury in their eyes. Every mouth in great hall gasped. Of cause they had witnessed the fight between the three but never thought that Snape would call Lily that. Dumbledore looked disappointed that one of his students had used such a nasty term. Slughorn, the head of Slytherin, looked appauled.

Lily screamed out in distress and ran from the hall and towards no one knew where. Harry looked over at Marietta who was looking at the way Lily had ran. Harry gestured with his head and they both went after her.

"Mr Snape, how dare you use that term, detention for two months, you're lucky it is not more " screeched McGonagall with red eyes. Harry could see that she was furious.

"And Mr Potter, Mr Black, you shall serve detention for two months as well" added McGonagall sternly.

"But we didn't call her anything" complained James.

"Yes, you didn't but you started a fight in front of the entire school and that would mean that none of this would have happened" snapped McGonagall.

"Alright, everyone back to their food now please" commented a teary eyes Dumbledore.

"But Professor, what about Lily" asked James.

"I am sure that Mr Harry Potter and Mrs Isborne can take good care of her. Infact, Professor McGonagall, could you go and supervise" asked Dumbledore with a hand gesture. McGonagall nodded and made her way out of the great hall and went to try and find where Lily had ran off to.

 **A/N**

 **SO, THAT IS THE END OF THE FRIENDHSHIP BETWEEN LILY AND SNAPE. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT I MIGHT HAVE ENEDED THE FREINDSHIP A LITTLE EARLY BUT WE WANT EXITEMENT AND THIS PART OF THE SOTRY WILL COME BACK IN A FEW CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER, WILL BE THE CHOOSING OF THE CHAMPIONS AND THE CALMING OF THE STORM. BAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRUNG ARRIVE AS WELL. NEXT CHAPTERS THE BEST ONE YET.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND A SPECIEL THANK YOU TO deathlyhallow0 FOR KEEPING ME MOTIVATED AND CONSTANTLY REVIEWING. THANKS.**

 **KEEP REVIEWING AND SEE YOYU NEXT TIME. OR HEAR FROM YOU.**

 **WITH REGARDS**

 **WOLFLOVERMG**


	4. Reasning and questions galore

**Chapter 4**

 **Follow from chapter 3**

Harry and Marietta followed the sound of crying through all the hallways until they couldn't hear it anymore. Harry chook his head and motioned for Marietta to follow him. She did and they made their way through all the twists and turns of Hogwarts until they came to the Gryffindor common room portrait.

"I don't know the password so let me in" said Harry clearly, in a no nonsense voice.

"My, my, so rude these days" said the portrait to know one in particular as I wafted open revealing the bright colours of the Gryffindor common room.

"Why are we here Harry" asked Marietta with confusion written in her voice.

"Because I need to get something from my brother's trunk in the dormitories" responded Harry, already at the winding, concrete staircase.

"Am I even allowed up there" asked Marietta with a weird look on her face.

"Yes, any girl really is, but boys aren't allowed up into yours. Which is very annoying" added Harry with annoyed in his voice.

"Why aren't you allowed up ours but we are yours" asked Marietta as she followed him up the staircase.

"Ask the founders of Hogwarts" replied Harry, looking for the fourth year boys dormitories.

"But their dead" replied Marietta with a questioning look. Harry just looked around at her and she immediately stopped asking questions.

"Alright, I shall stop. So what are we looking for anyway" asked Marietta a last time.

"A map" answered Harry truthfully.

"You already know the route around Hogwarts" she countered in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, you are right, I do. But I don't know where everyone is at the same time, do I" countered Harry while, rolling his eyes.

"I guess you are right" stated Marietta with an understanding look.

"No, I know I am right" said Harry, finally stopping in front of a door.

"I this the fourth year dormitories" asked Marietta.

"Nope, it's the sixth years" said Harry while opening the door and marching in.

"Then, why are you going in their" asked Marietta, standing outside, looking around like a curios meerkat.

"I was being sarcastic as you asked an obvious question" said Harry while going over to the trunk what was labelled JP on the side. Marietta, finally came into the dormitory while falling onto a four poster bed with a whoop.

Harry looked behind him and rolled his eyes at the sight. Harry rummaged through all the pranking material and cloths what his brother had flung carelessly in there. Harry didn't know why he couldn't just take the time out to be tidy and fold them up and place them in there.

Harry got to the bottom of the trunk and he still hadn't found what he was looking for. He started looking all around the room in case it had accidently slipped out when it was being transported up there. Harry was starting to get annoyed that he still hadn't found what he was looking for.

Meanwhile. Marietta was still jumping on the bed, Harry didn't know who had to sleep in it that night but he felt sorry for whoever did.

Marietta suddenly stopped jumping when she heard a crunch beneath her. Harry looked round as well and dreaded that she hadn't done something wrong. He was cursing under his breath as he made his way over.

"Off you get" he stated as she made her way of the four poster bed and back onto the wooden floor. Harry lifted the blankets off and there was the thing he was looking for all this time and Marietta had found it by accident. The marauders map was lying there in the moonlight, just waiting to be used.

Harry felt like he could kiss Marietta right now. He turned on the spot and kissed her on the cheek and went over to his trunk to retrieve his wand. The blush what had appeared on Marietta's cheek was Weasley red. Harry just looked at her funny when he had retrieved his wand. She wouldn't look at him for at least the next five minutes.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" stated Harry, while pointing his wand at the map. He praised himself that he remembered that. He found out what the passwords were when he was up late reading and James was sat on his bed and muttered the password to the map. Harry had somehow overheard it and he had never forgotten it ever since. Harry had to say that it was something that Lily would be imprtessed with if she knew of the map as it had some pretty complex charms work. But Harry knew that it wasn't Sirius or James who had charmed it. It was the smart one out of the three, Remus.

"Why did you just say that to a blank piece of parchment" asked Marietta who thought he had gone crazy all the sudden.

"it isn't a blank piece of parchment now, is it" said Harry, showing her the map of Hogwarts. Marietta gasped as she saw that all the ghosts were moving and all the dots with people's names on were staying where they were.

"Why are the dots with people's names on staying where they are and all in the same place" asked Marietta curiously. Harry looked at her like she was stupid.

"Well, they are not moving because they are all sitting down and also, they are all in the same place because they are all eating in the great hall" clarified Harry with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Alright, how was a supposed to know" stated Marietta defensively.

"Because your supposed to use your common sense which I know you have, you just don't like to use it very much" replied Harry with a joking smile. Marietta just punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Prat" was all she said and that was all she needed to say.

"However, not all the dots are in the same place and are not moving. Lily's is moving towards the common room. It looks like she took a longer rout then us. We better hurry down there" said Harry as he went for his wand again.

"Mischief managed" chanted Harry as he pointed his wand at the map. The map started to disappear what amazed Marietta even more.

"Wow" was all she said with wide eyes in shock. Harry just smirked and placed the map back in James's trunk to look like he hadn't touched a thing.

"I do have another question though, why did your brother get the mao and you didn't" asked Marietta.

"That's about the only good question you have asked all evening. Well, my brother wasn't given it, him and his little group made the map and I overheard the password one eveing when he didn't know I was still awake" responded Harry with a knowing look.

"How did he not know that you were awake, it should be obvious if you are asleep or not, shouldn't it" asked Marietta, again.

"it should" agreed Harry, "But I have something what can make me seem invisible" added Harry with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Marietta, straight away.

"Well, it's called an invisibility cloak" said Harry while drawing a cloak from his bag and flinging it around himself.

"How the hell" shouted Marietta in shock at seeing Harry go invisible.

"Pretty useful if I do say so myself" said Harry but came to a stop when he heard arguing coming from down in the common room. Harry then remembered the Lily was almost at the common room. He cursed himself under his breath as he pushed his cloak back into his trunk and grabbed Marietta's hand and pulled her out of the dormitory and closing the door, softly behind her. He let go of her hand and rushed down the staircase with Marietta hot in pursuit.

When Harry and Marietta reached the bottom of the staircase, he didn't see anyone there. Harry then saw Marietta point to the portrait and Harry then heard that the portrait was arguing with someone. Harry heard the portraits voice and Lily's and it sounded like she was wanting to get in in a hurry. Harry then drew his wand out of his pocket and cast a spell at the girl staircase entrance. Marietta looked at him with a confused expression on her face. Harry just lifted a figure to his lips to signify her being silent.

The portrait finally opened to reveal Lily rushing in with tears streaming down her face. When her face looked up, she saw Harry and Marietta standing there, looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. She cried even more and went for the girl's staircase. Harry had predicted this as it was one way to get away from talking to him. When she reached the staircase, she ran wright into an invisible shield. Her face turned from one of sorrow to surprise. She looked behind her to see neither Harry nor Marietta had their wands out. Suddenly, Marietta knew what Harry had done and so did Lily.

Lily's legs stopped working and Harry ran to where she was and caught her just before she would meet with the ground. Harry caught her and guided her into an armchair near the blank and cold fire. Marietta drew her wand and chanted a spell what lit the fire into life. It warmed all of them up in minuets and Harry gave her a grateful smile. She just smiled at him and was happy that she appreciated something she did for once.

"What am I going to do" asked Lily after a while of sobbing into Harry.

"I just hate him so much right now, and your brother for starting it all and just everyone who was involved apart from you or Marietta" continued Lily with a blank face and not her usual cheery face.

"It's right for you to hate them as they have caused one of your best friends to turn on you. You may thing that James and Sirius provoked Snape to say what he did, but I personally don't think so. I think that even though some Slytherins are good, he has been influenced by the not so good ones and it think that and James and Sirius bullying him, have combined to lead to him calling one of the only friends he had, a nasty term" clarified Harry. He was doing everything he could to make Lily see reason and to not just blame James and Sirius for this because even though, it was partially their fault, Harry thought that it was unfair to put all the blame on them.

"So, your saying that I should put the blame on all three of them then" asked Lily, still looking at the floor. Trying to concider all her options.

"Yes and No. what Snape is unjustifiable and he can't blame anyone for what he said. Also, James and Sirius need to learn a lesson for for what they did so my advice is to take your frustrations out on them for aprt of their punishment but after that, just completely ignore them. Form what I understand as well, they are all getting a few months of detention as well. Don't know who it will be with though, sorry. I left to early" said Harry with a guilty smile. Marietta just smiled at him when he turned around to face her.

They then heard the portrait open again and this time they say Professor McGonagall stride in.

"You are right I saying that Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Snape have all got detentions. I think I gave them two moths worth, each. They eill all be served with me" clarified McGonagall as she finished explaining.

Lily nodded her head and thought. She thought that all of this was a good punishment for them all but she also though that they kind of deserved more. Lily was in a conflict of emotions.

"Alright, I think you need rest, Mrs Evans, would it be alright if Mrs Isborne is able to go up there and watch over you to see if you are alright" asked professor McGonagall very kindly for her.

"Of cause Professor" answered Marietta as she stretched her hand over the shoulders of Lily.

"Good, Mr Potter, could you kindly take down the shield around the girl's dormitories" asked McGonagall pointing to the girl's staircase.

"Oh, sorry for that Professor, I didn't want Lily escaping and being on her own" apologised Harry.

"That's fine but don't do it again otherwise I shall have to put you in detention" said McGonagall in a stern voice.

"Of cause Professor" said Harry bowing his head down.

"Ok, Mrs Isborne, please take Mrs Evans up the staircase now before all the other students come back to the common room" instructed McGonagall pointing to the staircase.

"Oh cause" chanted Marietta again as she led a sobbing Lily Evans up the staircase. Lily wasn't the only one who was feeling hatred to Snape, James and Sirius. Harry was infuriated with his brother and best friend at what they did to one of his friends. Harry, also, felt that they weren't getting the write punishment but he was a fair person and decided that it was Lily's decision to make at what she wanted to do.

 **A/N-**

 **ALRIGHT, IT'S LILY'S DECISION ACOORDING TO HARRY. DO YOU THINK HE WILL LET IT BE LILY'S DECISION OR WILL HE SORT IT OUT HIMSELF. WE ARE REALLY GOING TO SEE LILY'S TEMPER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. JAMES, SIRIUS AND SNAPE BETTER GET THEMESELVES READY BECAUSE NEITHER HARRY OR MARIETTA MIGHT BE THERE TO SAVE THEM AND TO BE THE VOICE OF REASON.**

 **WITH REGARDS**

 **Chaser10(NEW NAME, OTHER WAS TO LONG)**


	5. How Dare You!

Chapter 5: How Dare You!

"I can't believe she gave us detentions" groaned James from the Gryffindor table the next morning at breakfast.

"We didn't exactly do anything wrong" he continued on is rant as he faced Sirius Balck who was only listening with one ear open to his friend ranting.

"Well you did start the fight" reminded Remus from opposite the two of them.

"When he came over here he was starting it himself" defended James, still refusing to take any responsibility.

"Where is Snape now anyways?" Asked Sirius as he looked over to the Slytherin table.

"No idea and I really don't care" declared James as he finally started on his breakfast for the first time that morning.

"Sometimes you two can be so inconsiderate" commented Remus with a roll of the eyes at the two of them.

"What?" Asked a bemused James.

"Nothing" dismissed Remus with a shake of the head in their direction.

"Well it was unfair" cut in Sirius as his head popped out from the letter he had just received and was reading.

"What does the letter say?" Asked a curious James, not caring about personal privacy.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Come on, we share everything" encouraged James with his easy going smile.

"Well were not sharing this" snapped Sirius and signalling that it was the end of that particular topic.

James just looked down at the table like a child who had just been reprimanded and had been having a long lecture. Remus just sent Sirius a knowing look as if he knew what was going on but didn't say anything about it.

"Don't tell me you two are still sulking about getting detentions from last night" came a voice just passing by them.

The three of them looked up to see that it was Marietta who was walking past and standing just behind James and Sirius.

"Yes they are" confirmed Remus with a smirk, he knew that the two of them would decline that they were.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Came the rhetorical question with a little sarcasm laced in for more effect.

"I really hate her" commented James with a frown as he stared at her retreating back as she went to see some of her friends sitting down at the other end of the table. As far from the Marauders as possible.

"Probably because she has refused your advances every time you have tried" chuckled Remus at the memory of James being rejected by Marietta.

"A shame, she a looker as well" mused James as he continued to stare at her.

"Thought you fancied Lily" said Sirius from beside James who looked curiously at his friend.

"I do and always will" replied James as he quickly went back to eating his breakfast.

 **THE BLACK LAKE**

Lily sat with her back against a tree trunk staring out at the lake and enjoying the morning breeze what whipped through her hair as she sat there, contemplating about her first night back at Hogwarts.

Her hatred for Severus Snape now ran as deep as James Potter's did. She hated him for using that word at her. After all they had went through, the amount of time she had defended him from the Marauder's, both became each others first real friend. That obviously counted for nothing in his empty and evil mind.

"May I join you?" Asked a voice from behind her. It was a voice she would recognise form anywhere.

She stood up and whipped around to face Severus Snape looking at her with the most guilty expression she had ever seen on his face.

"No, you may not join me like you did all those years ago" she snapped at him, fury flowing through her veins.

"Please, allow me to explain myself" he stuttered, slightly afraid of her anger.

"No, you made yourself perfectly clear last night. How dare you through away my first ever friendship" her voice was starting to gain more volume as she felt herself getting angrier by every passing minuet.

"That wasn't my intention" he said, looking at the ground and not directly at her.

"What was your intention then? To just say that damn word and hope that I will get over it. To impress your new Slytherin buddies. TELL ME WHY YOU SAID IT?" She screamed the last question out as tears started to trickle down her perfect heart shaped face.

"Because I didn't want Potter and his clowns to know how pathetic I was. I wanted to show people that I'm not someone to be pushed around" informed Snape with tears building up in his eyes as well.

"Did the statement, 'I can handle this myself thank you Lily' come to mind at all?" Snapped Lily as she raised her arms in despair.

"You could have said that without having to use that disgusting word" she added as she turned around to look at the black lake, unable to continue to look at him, she was so angry.

"My mind was clouded, I wasn't thinking straight" he tried to reason but he knew it was a pathetic excuse.

"Your mind was clouded" lily stated, in a timid and rather silent voice that Snape had to strain to be able to hear her.

"YOU THINK THAT'S AN EXCUSE! YOU THINK THATS A REASON TO CALL ME THE WORST POSSIBLE NAME. DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? DOES OUR FIRENDSHIP MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? AM I THE TYPE OF PERSON YOU DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT TWICE? IS THAT IT?" Roared lily in anguish as she started to sob.

"Of course not" started Snape but was interrupted.

"I didn't want an answer because I found out all the answers I needed to last night. Get out of my sight. I don't want to even see your face in my life unless I am dueling you, again" stated a calmer lily but she was silently sobbing behind the tree she was sitting at before he came. He walked off without saying a word to the broken and now loudly sobbing Gryffindor.

 **GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM (HOURS LATER)**

"Lily, I've wanted to talk to you but haven't been able to find you all day" said James as he rushed over to Lily who was talking to Marietta as they entered the common room. Harry was in the distance and was trying to get James attention. Trying to signal that what he was doing was an extremely bad idea.

"I don't care if you've been looking for me Potter, I have no wish to talk to you" snapped Lily with a menacingly low voice.

"But I heard that Snape bothered you this morning" said James, trying to sound caring.

"Now your bothering me this evening" came the sarcastic voice from Lily.

"You don't mean that, I know you don't" batted away James as he swung his arm over her shoulders.

"Get your arm off me" came the deadly silent voice from Lily again.

"Why are you being so nasty towards me, Lily? I've done nothing wrong to you" said the confused voice of James.

"You've made me and one of my best friends become enemies and then you have the audacity that you have done nothing wrong. How dare you!" Screamed Lily as she started shouting in James's face.

"Snape was the one that called you that name" reminded James with a little shrug of the shoulders.

"Which he would have never had done if you and Black hadn't started harassing him for no entire reason" snapped Lily again, but this time in the face of both James and Sirius.

"I hate all three of you right now, and if you and Black ever try to get with me or Marietta or any of my female friends again, I will tear you both apart, do I make myself clear?" sneered Lily in an uncharacteristic voice for her.

Harry, seeing that his brother and his friend were about to respond, made his way over to interfere before his brother got himself involved in another duel he would surely loose.

"I think that's its time you two went to bed" advised Harry as he stood in between Lily, James and Sirius.

"Why should we?" Boldly asked Black.

"Because I will tell McGonagall that you've been harassing and purposely bullying a student, now move it" snapped Harry, not wanting to get into a verbal war with his brother and friend.

"I'm not trying to fight your fight for you Lily, I just thought that maybe getting rid of them and letting you have a little rest from them would be good for you" reasoned Harry before Lily could say anything. He knew exactly what she would say.

"Alright, thank you, I think I might have needed that" she grinned slightly for the first time that day at the only Potter she liked.

"Why don't us three go down to dinner, eh?" Asked Harry as he gestured to himself, Lily and Marietta.

"Alright, lets go" grinned Lily and Marietta and walked behind Harry as he led the way towards the great hall.

 **A/N- IM SO SORRY THAT ITS TAKEN THIS LONG TO UPDATE AGAIN, IVE BEEN BUSY WITH NEW STORIES FOR A LONG TIME AND AM NOW COMING BACK TO THIS ONE. UPDATE WILL BE A LOT QUICKER NEXT TIME, I ASSURE YOU.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVEYRYONE WHO HAS BEEN PATIENT! NEXT TIME WE WILL BE SEEING MORE OF HARRY AND HOW HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH HIS FRIENDS AND LILY GROWS. HOPE YOU ENJOYES THIS CHAPTER.**

 **AS USUAL, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **SIGHNING OFF,**

 **CHASER10**


End file.
